The New Abbey
by diaryofafandomjunkie
Summary: A curse is cast sending everyone forward to the year 1990, they are frozen with no memory of who they were and are and live completetly different and separate lives in a town of New Abbey until 14 years later Sybi returns and she knows everything and thinks she can save her family, save everyone. Every ship is broken and no one is safe. Its all up to Sybi. Modern/ AU
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time…

Thomas read a book he was not meant to read. A book everyone deemed as fake, a book at devil's magic. It contained a special curse that could be cast over whomever the caster chose and send them somewhere else where they would live their lives never remembering who they were and separated from their loved ones, doing whatever Thomas wished them to do. Of course he cast the curse not thinking it would actually do anything until he wakes up the next morning and is in the future. It's 2000 and everyone who occupied Downton has been flung in to a village, in none other than America, called New Abbey. But the curse froze them and Thomas gave them new pasts. Fourteen years later and Sybi is the only one who knows what Thomas did. She was given away and lived a separate life in America finding her way back to New Abbey studying all this time how she could save her family. Her father and her grandparents. Every ship you shipped has been broken and everyone is someone new. This is the New Abbey.


	2. Chapter 2

Sybi's POV*

_I can't believe I am actually here, I am actually doing this. _ I thought to myself as I walked up to the door step situated near the heart of town and looking most elegant yet simple. It seemed friendly, and since I knew who these people _were _not who they currently _are _I was not taking any chances by knocking on a cruel and harsh looking door. Would not want to end up at Thomas's and have everything spoiled, now would I?

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Twenty four years had passed since I had last seen my family and I was twenty eight years old. I had been a small child when the curse was cast or whatever the hell Thomas cast is called. I have been raised in American, modern day and I can't imagine ever going back to Downton. I love this place. But I did not know how they would react when they woke up and remembered who they were.

I knocked lightly on the door and then rang the doorbell just to be sure. It was around six thirty pm and the sun was sinking below the hills in picture perfect New Abbey. I gave Thomas credit for coming up with that, it is no surprise he would want to reinvent Downton to where everyone was under his control. Well their pasts were anyway.

The door opened and I about let out a scream of relief. Oh god, how had I gotten so lucky as to end up at the home of Anna Bates! I could not hide the smile on my face as she stared me over. Somewhere she must have been having a faint memory trigger that was being suppressed and forgotten because of the curse. "Oh, Anna!" I exclaimed covering my mouth with my hands.

"Excuse me?" She asked and I saw she still had her accent. I had one even though I had grown up here, because I had learned to speak in England around my british peers and family.

"I'm sorry?" I said and then realizing. "Oh my he was thorough, changing your names and everything!"

"I'm sorry but I am going to have to ask you to leav-"

"No wait!" I exclaimed placing my fist in the door space. I fumbled around in my purse before pulling out the pictures I had. They had showed up in my room one day at the foster home I was in and I was entertained by looking at my family and servants. The universe had been leaving me hints and tools every year so I was no longer surprised when things just showed up. It was like the universe wanted me to break this curse or whatever it is.

"Do you deny this is you?" I asked shoving the picture of her towards her. I knew this picture had been Mr. Bates's picture that he had kept in jail but that was all I had been able to dig up about it from the Downton Abbey history page I found on the internet. Downton was a history artifact now and the lives of everyone who had been involved and lived there had been dug up and uncovered. Broadcast for all to read and see.

Anna took the picture in her hands and stared intently at it. "You must be mistaken," was all she said, shoving the picture back to me. "That picture was taken in 1920 and I was not even born then."

"But you have to listen to me, please!" I begged as she began to close the door on me.

"Joanne, dear? Is everything all right?" Mary! Asked walking in to the room. She walked up behind Anna and placed her hands on either side of her shoulders, rubbing slowly.

"No, Michelle, she was just leaving," Anna said tartly.

"No way," I laughed at the pairing. That cheeky devil putting lady and lady's maid together in a relationship! I just laughed harder, dear God Thomas really planned this.

"Excuse me?" Mary asked now.

"You don't know me but you used to. My name is Sybil, but everyone calls me Sybi because my mother's name was Sybil and she was your youngest sister but died and etc. This doesn't make sense because you can't remember but look- this is the last picture of all of Downton before Thomas-" I shook my head in disgust and showed them the picture. I was a toddler in Mary's arms and Tom held George. Anna stood in Mr. Bates's arms smiling up at him and Thomas was sulky at the edges. Cora and Robert and then Edith all by herself.

"Why! That looks exactly like Logan!" Anna exclaimed and disappeared in to the home. She reappeared holding George in her arms, bouncing him slightly and cooing to him. "Mommy loves you, yes, yes," she exclaimed bobbing her head.

Mary glanced back and forth between the boy and the picture of George for a while before throwing her hands up in the air and saying, "I just don't understand how this can be! What is it some photo chopped thing? Or what? Because that can't be me!"

Anna peered over Mary's shoulder and then gasped. "Oh, Michelle but it is! Look there!" Anna pointed to a freckle on Mary's cheek and her hand brushed lightly over the matching freckle on Mary's cheek standing before us.

"I don't know how, my love, but that's you and Logan," Anna whispered turning to kiss Logan lightly with a smile. "Oh my boy," she sighed happily.

"And you, too, Anna- I mean Joanne," I interrupted pointing to her in Mr. Bates's arms.

"No, why would I be in _his _arms ever?" Utter disgust was obvious in her voice and she crinkled her face. "No, not possible."

Mary studied the picture and then shook her head with a sigh. "Joanne that's you, I don't know in what universe you would _ever _want to be in that vile man's grasp but you are and maybe-" she shook her head and shrugged.

"Where did you get this picture?" Anna asked bitterly.

_I thought she was the nice one, _I thought to myself sarcastically. "What-um…why don't you like him? Um…Mr. Bates is your-"

"I don't know the Bates you speak of but that bastard is Brendan, Brendan Jones and he raped me and held me hostage several years ago. He is on death row in prison now because of it." Anna replied without a hint of sarcasm or pity. It was black irony how she had always worked so hard, according to what was said and recorded on the Downton history page, to free him from jail and keep him out of it. Once even hiding her rapist and keeping mum on her being raped to keep him out of the gully. Now here she was seemingly pleased that Mr. Bates was going to die in a federal prison, innocent, and without the slightest clue as to who he was. Well was he innocent? When did he do it? It would have to be before 1990.

"When? When did he-" I broke off.

"When I was young, early twenties he stole me from the bar where I was a, not proud to say it, but a stripper and kept me captive for a month before I escaped with Michelle's help and thank god for her." Anna shot a glance, a glance that I had seen her only giving to Mr. Bates in pictures, to Michelle.

"What year?" I specified.

"1974."

"Oh thank god he didn't do it," I sighed with relieve not that I had ever really thought he had but they were all under a curse.

"What did you say?" Anna asked me offended.

"Is he dead yet?" I asked worried again.

"Nope, counting down the days, he has two weeks left still," Michelle informed me.

I nodded my head so immensely relieved. I had two weeks then. Two weeks to break whatever sort of curse Thomas had out everyone under and get him out of jail. I had to save everyone; the universe had made that clear.

"I know you just met me but we're family, at least Mary and I, she's my aunt and this man," I pointed to Tom in the picture. "He's my father. Sybil, your youngest sister and I know you have no clue who I am talking about, she is my mother. "

The pair exchanged worrisome glance between them. They thought I was a nut case. That much was clear.

"I need you to be open minded, and I need you to take me in, can you do that? It's the only way to save everyone," I told them.

"Save everyone from what?" Anna asked darkly.

"Joanne, we should talk about this," Mary whispered sternly.

"Please, trust me." I begged her, reaching out and grabbing Anna's hand. "Please."

Anna slapped my face, which I was not expecting and stormed off with her son. "Your call Michelle," was all she shouted.

I gasped holding my face. _Its not Anna, Anna wouldn't do this. This is Joanne who Thomas has twisted in to being not so sweet and innocent._ I reminded myself hating Mr. Barrow more than ever.

"I'm so sorry," Mary apologized. "She can't be grabbed or touched really, by strangers, she freaks. Please come in, I don't know why, but, but I trust you."

"Thank you," I smiled relieved and followed her in to her home. She led me in to another room and I saw Mrs. Patmore.

"Lesley, would you make up the guest room," Mary asked and she nodded her head and rushed out.

"So she's staying," Anna said bitterly. "You chose wrong."


	3. Chapter 3

Anna's POV*

I lay in bed silently next to Michelle, audibly ignoring her. She kept fidgeting, a nervous habit of hers, and repositioning herself next to me before she finally let out an indignant cry. "Joanne just tell me what it is? Is it the girl? I know you must think me mad but what was I supposed to do? She claims she's family to me and I cannot just turn her away!"

I threw my book down on the floor and turned to face her. "She claimed you were another woman! Some- what did she call you? Lady…Lady MARY! That's it! And I was..who the hell was I?"

"Anna," Michelle informed me.

"Thank you." I mumbled bitterly. "She's the mad one! She may just be confused, maybe she was in an accident and got turned around. I don't know and frankly, I don't care all I care about is my son's safety and-"

"Logan will be fine," Michelle cooed rubbing my shoulders. "I trust that girl, I don't know why but there was this moment where I saw myself in her and I think somehow she might be on to something. Have you ever thought about your life before New Abbey and why we all arrived here at the same time?" I shook my head. "I think something might be up."

"Now, don't you go crazy on me," I teased stroking a stray hair from her face.

"You trust me, don't you, love?" Michelle asked looking up through her thick lashes.

I nodded, "Of course I trust you! What kind of question is that?"

"I trust Sybil and you trust me, so if you can't trust her then just, just trust me, can you do that?" I nodded. "Now, give me a kiss." I leaned in and kissed her lips, pulling away and resting my head on her chest. "Nothing's going to happen, Jo, not again."

The next morning I was up bright and early. I was half asleep as I walked down the hall towards the kitchen from our bedroom when I saw them. Sybil was furiously talking to that cruel man, James. The town founder who was a thief and asshole if you asked me, the richest prick and sadly the ruler. I stopped in my tracks and listened closer.

"What are you doing here? I spared you once I won't spare you again!" James growled. "Take your little petit ass and man hips out of my town Sybil!"

"That's Lady Sybil to you, Thomas!" Sybil retorted keeping her cool. "Where's my mother?" She demanded relentlessly. "I know you brought her back and I want to see her!"

"You want to see her, eh? Go fetch a jolly glance of yourself in the mirror, outside of New Abbey. You being here messes up the balance and who knows what will happen!" Thomas/James growled.

"Lady Mary is sleeping with her lady's maid, Thomas!" Sybil growled. "This town is already messed up!"

"I know, wasn't that a genius spin on their affairs," Thomas/James seemed proud of his handiwork almost.

"Anna is married, Thomas! Married to the man you made her believe _raped _her! Mr. Bates is going to die for something he did not do and if she ever wakes up she will not survive this! Do you have no soul at all?" Sybil roared.

"I should have trapped you hear too," Thomas/James grumbled under his breath. "I regretted letting you go immediately.

"Thomas-" Sybil began but Logan let out a cry.

"Aren't you going to shut the child up?" Thomas/James pointed to the baby jumper and I saw that Sybil had gotten my son up already! _How dare she! _

"Anna thinks she has a son, Thomas. Joanne doesn't remember she is Anna. Tell me how to break the curse."

"No."

"THOMAS!" Sybil screamed and Logan persisted in crying. Thomas turned and bent over to pick up Logan.

"Shh, Master George, shh, shh." He cooed.

"Don't touch the baby!" I screamed stepping out in to the light holding a kitchen knife out towards them. "MICHELLE!" I called over my shoulder. "MICHELLE!" She came running out and caught up to me, gasping and out of breath.

"Jo? What's the- James-"  
"His name is Thomas and he's just a wicked devil and he knows something. He's crazy just like her, Michelle." I stepped closer poking the knife at him so I could grab my son.

"Joanne, Joanne please-" Sybil began.

"Don't speak you bitch!" I hissed at her. "Get out of my house."

"But you have to understand, you need to remember! Your husband will die if you do not_ Bates! John Bates!"

I felt light headed and my knife fell from my hand. What was going on? I shook my head and pressed my fingers to my temples.

"Joanne, are you all right?" Michelle was worried.

"Take Logan," I gasped and she relieved me of him.

"John." Sybil said. "Bates."

I collapsed. Blackness and then flashes of memories.

"_Because I love you, Mr. Bates. I know its not ladylike to say it but I'm not a lady and I don't pretend to be."I told to a man that looked exactly like Brendan. _

"_You are a lady to me, and I never knew a finer one." Brendan or Bates told me. _

Blackness and I fell deeper to more memories.

"_John Bates you have been found guilty in the charge of willful murder and shall be executed. You will hang by the neck until you are dead." A judge announced slamming his mallet down. _

_I screamed grasping at my mouth and shaking with sobs. What were we wearing? When were these outfits ever in style? "No this is wrong this is terribly terribly wrong!"_

"_Anna," John Bates/Brendan said, a soft whisper-like plea. _

_A calendar was on the judge's desk and I caught a glimpse of the date, or more so the year. 1920. _

Sybi's POV*

"Joanne! Joanne!" Mary shook Anna's shoulders furiously as I bounced George to keep him from crying. "Jo! Don't you dare leave me like this Jo!" She was crying now and I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't touch me, you did this!" 

Suddenly Anna's shoulders heaved and she gasped for air, her eyes fluttering open. "John!" she screamed and I saw the panic in her eyes. "JOHN! Dear god where am I? John? Oh my lady- oh dear god! Michelle! Oh. My. God." She was hyperventilating.

"Joanne, Joanne?" Mary asked worried and relieved.

"No, no, its Anna. Lady Mary what's happened?" Anna whispered.

Mary sat back on her heels, removing her hands from Anna and staring at her in thought. Her lips kept moving. Beginning to form words but never actually saying anything, until finally. "But what does this mean?"

"You believe me? No questions asked?" Anna seemed confused.

Slowly, but surely, Mary nodded her head. "Yes." She began. "Because you trust me and I trust you, and I love you Joanne."

"Lady Mary," Anna whispered shaking her head, her eyes tearing up. "Please don't say that. My name is Anna May Smith Bates call me anything you like but one of those please."

"What? How can I not? Jo? Please I said I believed you but I'm still Michelle. Jo?"

"Lady Mary please STOP!" Anna exclaimed covering her ears and closing her eyes,c rying. "Please no! I don't love you! I need John! JOHN! Bates! Where are you? Lady Mary please leave me be!" She ran away from Mary's reach.

"What?" Mary practically screamed at her. "After everything we've been through, everything I have gone through with you. The trial and the pregnancy and- you're just going to end it?"

"I have vows, Lady Mary! This is wrong! This is illegal!" Anna exclaimed. "Wedding vows to a man I forgot I had."

"You have vows to me too!" Mary was hurt more than anything."You don't love me! You love Matthew!" Anna argued. "Matthew Crawley. I am not this girl. I'm sorry my lady."

Mary's POV*

I watched Joanne, the hurt in my voice winning me over. "I need a minute-" 

"No, I need a minute, I'm so sorry," Joanne exclaimed slamming her palm against her forehead. "I seemed to have fainted, what's going on?"

"So you don't remember anything, you just said?" I asked her, feeling slightly better.

"Said? No, why? Is that awful James bastard gone? Oh Michelle get her out! She must _go_! She's in on something with him that asshole-"

"Shh, calm down love," I urged, massaging her shoulders.

"Wait! What's your name?" Sybil asked Joanne.

"Joanne, of course, you- you, you bitch!" Jo retorted.

Sybil nodded seeming very perplexed by the situation. "This just doesn't make any sense."

"What? It makes perfect sense, you, you-"

"Jo, love, please, be reasonable and let _us _explain," I reasoned with her.

"Reasonable? What's there to be reasonable about-"

"It would appear that when you fainted the old, and true, you repossessed control of your body and managed to communicate with us for a brief amount of time." Sybil interrupted cutting to the chase.

"Repossed?" Joanne nearly screamed it. "What, now I am being haunted by some chick who died unjustly or something-"

"NO!" Sybil said through gritted teeth, clearly growing impatient. "You are the one possessing Anna's body if anyone is possessing anyone but no one is, because see you are Anna just you don't remember that you are. You are under a curse that made you forget who you are. This will all make sense someday and if I succeed no one will be hurt because of this as Thomas intended which means I have exactly fifteen days."

"Why fifteen days?" I asked, piping up and cuddling Logan closer to me.

"Because I need to break the curse before 's execution," Sybil retorted and Joanne let out a scream.

"NO!" She screamed shaking her head furiously. "No! He didn't do anything! What have they got him locked up for this bloody time? HE hasn't done anything? How many times will they convict an innocent man?" Joanne shook with fury.

"Joanne?" I tested.

"Lady Mary, oh excuse my temper and my lady please stop calling me that awful name. You know I'm Anna or Bates if you like but that might get confusing." Anna/Joanne forced a nod my way.

"Anna," Sybil began. " is being executed for raping you."

"WHAT?!" Anna screamed with shock and horror. Utter disgust and repulsion on her face as she tried not to vomit. She shook her head holding back tears and grabbing at her torso, "No, no. We're _married_ and I would never charge h-this makes absolutetly no sense at all! I – no! NO! _**NO!**_**" **

"Then you see why we have to hurry," Sybil added and Anna/Joanne nodded.

"Please Lady Mary you helped me before you will help me now," Anna/ Joanne begged me, gripping my hands. Her eyes were frantic. "No," she shook her head. "No I can't go away again- No! NO! Please stop his execution, my lady! PLEASE!" Anna begged and then she blinked twice and I could tell Joanne was back.

"I can't keep doing this," I said to nobody in particular. "Having a sane wife who loves and cares deeply for me and wants one thing for one minute and then having this stranger screaming frantically at me as if I was this person and-"

"I think I know how to fix this," Sybil announced.

"What do you mean fix? I am not about to sacrifice myself for some poor soul who thinks she is me," Joanne began defensively.

"Joanne I know how terribly hard this must be but I have faith that you will understand once I can just take care of this- anyway when was the last time you saw Mr. Ba- I mean Brendan?" Sybil asked.

"At his trial in 1974 and never again, except for his execution," Jo retorted, almost eagerly.

"Perfect," Sybil smiled and started toward the front door. She looked over her shoulder, puzzled, "Aren't you coming?"

"Coming where?" I asked now.

"Nowhere in particular, just- oh come on! If you want the fits to stop just come with me!" Sybil exclaimed indignantly and grabbed Jo's hand pulling her along. She put up quite the fight but Sybil managed to pack us all in to her car, which for the record I did not know she had, and drove us away to some mysterious location.

"So where are we going, surely you can tell us now?" I asked.

"To visit Brendan."


End file.
